torchwood case file jan 3rd
by ThePhantomsSoprano
Summary: From the Torchwood case files of Captain Jack Harkness upon his encounters with U.N.I.T. & different incarnations of the Time Lord known as The Doctor.


(Side Note.. This particular episode was the first episode of doctor who that would be seen in color. It is also the first episode where we learn about the doctors binary vascular system. Small amount of ref info comes from the invasion episode the rest from spearhead from space. Dealing with unit's creation and their first alien encounters of Cybermen and Autons along with 2/3rd doctor incarnations I researched the info for this before writing it, I hope Doctor Who / Torchwood fans like it.)

3rd Incarnation of the Doctor was present during this particular

Subject U.N.I.T. (Unified Intelligence Task force) created in the early 20th century. Their first encounter with this doctor was at Oxley Woods, his arrival co-in sided with a meteor shower. Unit forces would be sent to investigate and find him. He would them be taken to Ash bridge cottage hospital until his recovery then be transferred to U.N.I. T particular organization was created in the early 20th century to replace a failed organization known only as Longbow. That obsolete organization was disbanded when it failed to prevent WWII. One of the early incidents that the new task force was to come across was The Invasion led by a race known as Cybermen. During this time the head of the organization one Alistair Gordon Leithbridge Stewart would come to meet the man known only as The Doctor for the first time as he was yet to encounter him before this time. The doctor and his companions at this time one Scotsman by the name of Jamie Mac Crimmon and a woman named Zoe Heriot with U.N.I.T.S aid would defeat the incursion of these creatures called Cybermen upon planet earth. U.N.I.T Would later learn that the Cybermen were in fact once human beings but that doesn't matter at present. It would be along time before Torchwood agents would record the details for their countless case.

This particular case file refers to the spearhead from space incident lead by the 3rd incarnation of the doctor during his exile here on planet earth and because he chose to work alongside U.N.I.T. agents of torchwood would be unable to capture or interrogate him. He would also come to work alongside a woman known as Liz Shaw one of units very own personnel that would for a short time become his companion. Torchwood infiltrators within the organization would come to study the doctor and learn of his binary vascular system, they would also record how his own people had exiled him to our planet for as they put it defying the laws of his own kind with his perpetual interference when it was forbidden but his own race. This particular case pertained to an alien life form known as the Nestene Consciousness. A creature that could take over and control inanimate objects and give them life such as shop store mannequin's which would be given the name Auton'

Though torchwood agents were not allowed to intervene in anything at this time they were their to record incidents of meteorites and people vanishing from the area including an attempt to kidnap said doctor. No torchwood was not responsible for this action though they were thinking about it at the time. The attempted kidnapping failed and the doctor joined unit to solve the disappearances. It also comes to torchwoods attention that a study is made on the doctor while he was relegated there. X-rays of him showing his binary vascular system and a Tox screen concerning his blood. Both of these torchwood would learn disappeared from the cottage hospital along with any other records concerning the

Eventually torchwood would be there when unit along with the doctor would go up against the nestene consciousness and its auton creations over the meteorites among other things. They would watch and record everything that they were able to including the autons demise along with the nestene. The meteors too would disappear without a trace. The doctor would spend the next 2 and a half years working alongside UNIT before his exile would be lifted under the alias John Smith. There is of course a lot of information the torchwood was unable to either access or retrieve for their own files but we were able to retrieve other information such as..

UNIT BASES: Black Archive, Boat One, C-130 Hercules, North America, Starling, Tower of London, Tulloch, Under base 3, UNIT Base 5, UNIT Central Control., UNIT HQ, UNIT Moon base. UNIT New York City Base, Valiant (aircraft carrier), The Vault (UNIT), WOTAN, UNITS alien encounters: see link: wiki/UNIT_-_list_of_appearances

By this time one of our agents that worked for one captain jack Harkness had been recruited by us and was left to run more than one torchwood hub from torchwood India, torchwood 1 etc. By the above date Captain Harkness had been involved in the take over and running of our Cardiff hub known as torchwood 3. Also left in charge of controlling the rift that runs through that particular city and any and all alien lifeforms and or technology that is deposited on planet earth via said rift. All torchwood members are aware of exactly who the captain is and what his true agenda is concerning the doctor. Until then the captain refrains from encountering any pre incarnation to the ones that he was first to encounter namely the 9/10th

Case file Closed


End file.
